Fever
by Aznkizz
Summary: Just read it.


So I guess I'm back again. This time it's so I can wish my dear friend, Takun a happy birthday. Welcome to my world. Of being a censored-year-old. That's RIGHT! Guess our ages! We won't tell!

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you? Do I? And don't you dare say what I think you're going to say unless you're thinking that I'm thinking that you're thinking that I'm thinking that you're—**

_Takun: Chid… SHUT UP!—_

**thinki—**

_Takun: CHID!!—_

**ing… . **

_Takun: …_

**::stare::**

_Takun: This better be a GaaSaku._

**Uhhhh…**

_Takun: Don't joke with me Chid_

**Erm… ::coughSASUSAKUcough::**

_Takun: I'll kill you._

**Okay!**

_Takun: … You emo_

**No, I'm not D:**

_Takun: This disclaimer is practically a page long now_

**So?**

_Takun: WHO THE FRIG WANTS TO READ A PAGE LONG DISCLAIMER?_

**The person who's reading this disclaimer?**

_Takun: …_

**Actually, it's not yet a page long**

_Takun: You want it to be a page long?_

**Maybe.**

_Takun: Baka._

**Can't argue with that.**

"Training bites," murmured a kunoichi, her aching muscles dared her to move. She had to grit her teeth. She brushed the back of her palm right under her lips and stared up at the dummy, or at least the remains of it. Scratch that. It was the remains of an army of dummies. Letting her hair glide past her fingers as she pushed the conspicuous strands back, she let out a sigh. She trained well for that day.

A flashback struck her mind. Black hair… a chilled stare… a high collared blue shirt… '_Uchiha,_' she hissed. "_Stupid_," she began to whisper but even shocked herself when she immediately screamed "**MORON!**" into the sky. She hunched over, pink tresses shadowed her face. Hot tears stung the intangible cuts of her heart. '_Funny. I'm a medic-nin yet there are still wounds I can't heal,_' she said mockingly to herself.

A shadow and a presence over her startled her. Her hand immediately reached for a kunai only to be stopped by the presence. Finally looking up to meet his unique gaze she tensed up a bit. He wasn't an enemy but he was frightening. "Who's the moron?" his low voice beckoned for her to answer. She attempted to speak but found her words dry, compensating for her welling eyes.

She tried to stand up only to find her fatigue pulling her down. He caught her at the right moment. Instinctively, he put his forehead against hers. "You're hot," he bluntly said as he helped her to her feet. "Wha-?!" she began only to be cut off. "Fever. Don't get the wrong idea," he explained. "Where do you live?" he asked motioning to carry her in his arms. "Why should I tell you?" she huffed, her face was hot enough from him catching her off guard but it wasn't noticeable because of her fever anyway. "I'm not going to risk letting an ill cherry blossom color-haired kunoichi faint on the way home." She looked up and down his figure. "You're hot," she challenged staring into his dark gaze.

"What?" the shinobi. His expression would've been composed of an eyebrow raised in question however, he didn't have any eyebrows. Sakura smirked and with nonchalance she continued, "You should be from all the dark-colored layers of fabric you're sporting." She won that battle. At least, she thought she did…

"Oh? You think so?"

"Yes," she managed to say; her air of confidence beginning to fade.

The Kazekage quickly stripped himself of his garments. What left remaining were his ebony pants and his gourd wrapped securely around his waist. In one swift movement, he swept the green-eyed girl into his arms and began walking out of the training grounds. She tried to protest but found herself too weak to do so. Her touch was cold against his toned torso.

She was lulled to sleep with his steady pace and the gentle beating of his heart. In her subconscious, she murmured, _"Gaara, you really are hot."_ The pale-eyed sand-nin looked down at the precious flower he was carrying in his arms. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and her soft breaths sent chills down his spine. His heartbeat raced a little faster, eager to know what could or would become of them.

A/N: Wounded hearts can only bandage each other. I guess that's the point I was trying to get across. Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, I'm pretty pleased how this came out. If only I could write SasuSaku this well. Oh and if you haven't figured by now, yes, it's GaaSaku. I lied in the disclaimer. I'm sorry. Yeah, this is pretty short but you know what?! I don't care! I put a lot of effort into this! And if you say I don't see the word "effort" anywhere well then…

EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT- EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT – EFFORT

There. Proof I put effort. I only mentioned a name of a character once in this whole thing and I don't know why but I feel proud of that. Okay. Well… see you around. Oh! Please try to critique or comment or something! It would be most appreciated!


End file.
